Various entities utilize mailing lists to send postal materials to physical addresses. The physical addresses included in a mailing list for a postal campaign of a company may be selected based on their geographic properties (e.g., certain ZIP codes may be targeted), based on a customer list of the company, and/or based on other criteria developed from a list of desired attributes of the intended targets.
Separately, various techniques are utilized to ascertain additional information regarding a visitor to a webpage so that online content may be better tailored to the visitor. Conventional techniques rely on usage of cookies during browsing sessions, device fingerprinting, mapping users to a device ID, and/or user provided verification information (e.g., a “single sign-on” system) to ascertain additional information about a user.
However, the two separate techniques mentioned above, and/or other techniques, may suffer from one or more drawbacks.